Primeira Vez
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Saga era mais que adulto, forte e poderoso. Só que jamais na vida tentar algo com um homem. Até conhecer Shura. Yaoi, Saga e Shura, Comédia totalmente inadequada para menores.


**PRIMEIRA VEZ**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Categoria:** **[Gincana 3 anos] Desafio Ficlet I, Diversidade**, CDZ, Saga e Shura, Slash, MxM Relationship, Comédia (Que Deus me ajude...)  
**Advertências:** **Palavrões, linguagem de baixo calão, insinuação de sexo, erotismo**.  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não  
**Resumo:** Saga era mais que adulto, forte e poderoso. Só que jamais na vida tentar algo com um homem. Até conhecer Shura..  
**Justificativa:** Esta fic é diversa porque não escrevo comédia! É contra os meus princípios! Noventa e cinco por cento do que faço é angst, deathfic ou fim do mundo! Caramba, como foi duro isso! Nem sei se está engraçado, mas deu um tremendo trabalho.  
**Bônus**: Sim (Exatamente 1500 palavras)

**PRIMEIRA VEZ**

Saga estava feito um maluco. Ok, nada demais. Apenas que iria ser a PRIMEIRA VEZ. Se é que ia ter mesmo.

Por que não podia ser mais fácil? Shura chegaria em breve e...

E o quê?

"Sei que tenho que usar camisinha e lubrificante e ser cuidadoso e... Oh, minha Atena e se ele quiser enfiar AQUILO em mim? Não combinamos nada! Droga, e como se combina essas coisas? Com sinais de fumaça, códigos secretos ou apenas a gente grita e sai correndo?" Do alto de seus muitos anos no Santuário, Saga tinha um problema sério. Ainda era virgem... Com HOMENS ao menos. Por mais absurdo que fosse, sempre saíra e fizera sexo com mulheres. E agora...

Bem, nada como uma noite com os amigos para descobrir que não era tão heterossexual assim. Aliás, jamais pensara que poderia sentir-se atraído por outro homem.

"Ai que porra, eu estava onde mesmo com a cabeça quando concordei que namorar um homem era algo normal?" Saga batia a testa na parede marmórea de uma das salas. MALDITA HORA em que aceitara sair com o espanhol. Ficar bêbado com o espanhol, falar que a bunda do espanhol era gostosa... Não devia ter bebido tanto a ponto de falar aquelas coisas! Pior era saber que QUERIA falar aquelas coisas e, sinceramente, jamais pensara que Shura fosse reagir daquele jeito!

"Eu precisava mesmo de uma camisa de força..." Saga subiu a escada até seu quarto e olhou pela enésima vez se tudo estava no lugar. Trinta camisinhas... Nunca se sabe né? Quatro tubos de lubrificante... Talvez estivesse exagerando um pouco... Sentiu pânico imediato ao sentir o cosmo de Shura e quase gritou enquanto escondia tudo debaixo de travesseiros, dentro de gavetas e, pior, não podia estar de pau duro! Era algum tipo de idiota? Não, aquilo não estava acontecendo, ele ia acordar logo do pesadelo! Se bem que, Shura tinha uma boca... E, uma bela bunda! E, claro, agora Saga era perito em bundas masculinas! A que ponto chegara, por Atena!

O geminiano desceu as escadas tentando não cair, com um sorriso idiota e totalmente anormal no rosto bonito. "Oi." Nossa, quanta expressividade... Logo ele, o falante Saga de Gêmeos, ficou sem palavras e quase caiu no chão ao ver Shura...

O espanhol precisava MESMO estar com jeans branco colado NA BUNDA E NO PAU GIGANTESCO? Certo, Saga estava achando o pênis do quase amante gigantesco? E se ele quisesse enfiar aquele PODER todo no seu pobre... Er, deixa pra lá... Não, não podia deixar para lá! Será que havia algum mantra ou ritual desconhecido para sexo com homens? Uma boa dose de calmante e talvez um pouco de morfina! O loiro alto e forte sentia-se absolutamente ridículo! E sabia que ia piorar.

"Shura, quer jantar, beber alguma coisa? Chupar uma bala..." Quase se estapeou. Lindo o diálogo, ou monólogo, ou ataque de pânico. Era tarde para pedir uma missão de emergência no Timbuctu? 'Talvez Shura apenas queira me matar lentamente com correntes, um chicote e...' Saga pensou sentindo-se um perfeito idiota maluco. Chupar era palavra proibida e notou isso quando o olhar de Shura, verde como grama recém molhada e cheio de malícia brilhou para ele.

"Não, obrigado. E, Saga, quer ficar calmo? Eu não vou estuprá-lo!" A voz calma, o olhar verde que parecia setas de aço perfurando a vontade e alma de Saga. "Aliás, não faço nada que meu parceiro não queira. Entendeu?"

"A gente não está namorando? Quer dizer, eu aceitei, você me imprensou na parede e me chupou a boca toda de um jeito que acho que nunca mais sentirei o gosto de nada, mas ok..." A bendita palavra. Desde quando estava obcecado com sucção?

Shura revirou os olhos e respirou fundo. "Sabia que apenas quarenta por cento dos casais homossexuais fazem sexo com penetração? Se está com pânico de eu perfurar sua bunda mais do que ela já é furada, pode se acalmar... E, sim, vou direto ao ponto, a menos que prefira preliminares longas... Chupadas profundas e lentas fazem seu estilo?" Shura estava positivamente se divertindo com a falta de jeito do grego à sua frente.

Saga queria morrer. De preferência ser cremado e jogado nas ondas do mar. Só quarenta por cento? Não era o que achava. Aliás, desistiu de raciocinar quando Shura caminhou até ele com aquela MALDITA calça colada e o segurou pela cintura e Saga teve certeza que não estava nos "sessenta por cento" que não fariam sexo com penetração. Sentiu calor intenso ainda maior quando Shura o derrubou no sofá e o beijou tão sensualmente que se a deusa Atena estivesse sendo morta por um ataque de monstros ele não ia se lembrar que era um cavaleiro.

"S-Shura, eu acho que eu... Nós, quer dizer, tem cama lá em cima e, não que eu esteja sugerindo algo e..."

Shura tinha um sorriso tão filho da puta no rosto que Saga ponderou se o espanhol não era o mais velho e experiente. Bem, Shura havia namorado Afrodite e Máscara da Morte e ele, Saga, não havia namorado ninguém. Céus, será que era tarde para virar monge ermitão CELIBATÁRIO?

"Eu já disse que não vim aqui para forçá-lo a sexo sem limites embora eu realmente não tenha limites no sexo... Vamos beber um vinho, conversar um pouco. Não sou tão maníaco por sexo que não possa passar a noite perto de você sem querer fodê-lo até você desmaiar, embora, claro, você fosse adorar, mas sou paciente."

Saga sentiu a face esquentar e o membro arder. Por que aquelas palavras de Shura pareciam tão imoralmente eróticas? "Sem limites?" Saga sentiu o corpo inteiro pegar fogo quando Shura arrancou sua própria camisa e apenas sentou-se, de pernas cruzadas e ar de pouco caso.

"Se quer algo comigo, Saga, vai ter que merecer..." Shura pegou uma fruta, um figo, e lambeu, mordeu, chupou e engoliu.

Chupar estava se tornando uma obsessão para o vocabulário de Saga de Gêmeos, que estava à beira de um orgasmo, parada cardíaca, derrame. "Eu não chupo... Er, quer dizer, eu não acho..."

"Pode ser o ativo. Não faço questão de nada..." Shura era um homem capaz de perturbar um monge...

"Ativo, no que?"

"Saga... Jura que estamos tendo essa conversa?" Shura tirou os sapatos e logo as calças, ficando apenas de cueca negra slip colada no corpo totalmente musculoso e perfeito. "Quer que eu desenhe? Eu quero algum prazer, como vai ser é com você... Aliás, se for sem você, posso me masturbar na sua frente, não tenho problema nenhum com isso."

Saga estava de boca aberta, basicamente babando e em estado catatônico feito um ser congelado no tempo. Imaginar Shura se tocando o fazia ver estrelas e não era de dor. Ver homens nus não era algo tão fora do normal no Santuário, mas ver Shura quase nu e saber que talvez eles... Eles... "Eu vou morrer..." Saga do alto de seus mais de trinta anos parecia uma adolescente em pânico.

Shura fez algo impensado, começou a rir! Logo ele gargalhava, não era possível aquilo!

"O que foi que eu fiz..." Saga parecia ter cinco anos e sentou-se no chão com as pernas cruzadas totalmente sem graça.

"Vamos fazer um curso de sexo entre homens, eu serei o professor e você será meu aluno. Primeira lição, não entre em pânico ou nada entrará em você esta noite..."

Saga ficou olhando Shura de olhos arregalados, sentindo-se a mais idiota criatura da face da terra. "Poxa, também não sou nenhum idiota, só estou sem jeito."

Shura bateu na coxa dura e firme e sorriu. "Vem cá sentar no colinho do tio Shura, vem..."

"Ora, seu... Seu..." Saga revirou os olhos e resolveu que ia logo de uma vez acabar com aquela situação. Isso mesmo. Ia tomar as rédeas da situação, beijar Shura, iam subir pro quarto e pronto! Totalmente normal!

E Saga foi, ou melhor, tentou ir, porque nervoso do jeito que estava, esbarrou na mesa de centro, derramou vinho no chão, escorregou e caiu... Com a cara enfiada bem no meio das pernas de Shura. EXATAMENTE com a boca no membro já rijo do namorado.

"Saga, se estava assim tão animado era só dizer..." Shura tinha um olhar cheio de risos.

"Não! Quer dizer, sim! Ou melhor, não assim! Ou talvez... Eu não ia chupar nada. Bom, não é bem isso. Não é problema. Já chupei muita coisa na vida e, bem..."

"Olha, não sei quanto a você, mas se falarmos mais alguma vez em chupar essa palavra vai se transformar em código para eu começar a rir!" Shura acariciava o rosto do grego e enrolava os dedos nos longuíssimos fios loiros. Ele parecia tão inocente. O geminiano tinha um lado que o fazia parecer totalmente indefeso, não obstante fosse um dos mais poderosos e perigosos defensores de Atena.

Simplesmente caíram na gargalhada. O clima acabou totalmente e passaram o resto da noite conversando, mas no dia seguinte, Shura voltou para a casa de Saga e dessa vez... Ah, dessa vez não houve acidentes...

* * *

Nota da autora: Pronto, esta é a última de hoje e, bom... Ai que estou morrendo de vergonha de postar essa insanidade por aqui... Não me matem e por favor comentem se eu consegui fazer alguém rir...


End file.
